I'm Shy, Can't You See?
by ExtremeNerd27
Summary: Zelda and Link songfic. Link wants to confess his love for Zelda, but he's too late. Please Review!


This is my first songfic.

Disclaimers: I don't own the song "Shy." Sonata Arctica does! And I don't own Zelda.

Note* In the song, they say Dana, but I changed it to Zelda for the sake of the fic.

This takes place in Twilight Princess, a few weeks after the defeat Ganondorf.

* * *

Link was sitting on the ground just outside of Hyrule Castle. It had been a few weeks since he had defeated Ganondorf.

The sunset was beautiful; if only Zelda could share it with him.

Link had asked Zelda if he could be a guard at her castle. Link really just wanted to be with her. He hadn't told her how he felt about her. True, he had only been with her for a few days, but…

"Link? What are you doing out here? You'd better come in; it's getting dark." It was Zelda.

"Yes, Zelda," Link murmured.

"Link? Is something the matter?" Zelda looked at him with innocent concern in her eyes.

"No," Link managed.

____________

_I can see how you are beautiful,  
__Can you feel my eyes on you?  
__I'm shy and turn my head away.  
__Working late in diner Citylite  
__I see that you get home alright.  
__Make sure that you can't see me,  
__Hoping you will see me.  
__Sometimes I'm wondering why  
__You look at me and blink your eye,  
__You can't be acting like my Zelda.*  
__I see you in Citylite diner serving  
__All those meals and then  
__I see reflections of me in your eye.  
__Oh, please  
__Talk to me.  
__Show some pity.  
__You touch me in many, many ways,  
__But I'm shy, can't you see?_

Link was walking around the town, clearly bored. "Nothing happens around here," he thought.

He stopped short and hid behind a tree. Zelda was standing a few yards away, talking to the fruit shop owner.

Link noted how wonderful and smart she looked as she was doing so.

He clutched the note in his pocket. Last night, he had written a note to her, confessing his feelings.

When Zelda spotted him, she waved and said, "What are you doing?" She walked over to him and smiled.

"Not much," Link nearly choked. He couldn't make his hand take out the note.

Zelda's smile faded.

________

_Obsessed by you, your looks,  
__Well,  
__Anyway,  
__I would die any day for you.  
__I write on paper and erased away.  
__Still I sit in diner Citylite,  
__Drinking coffee or reading lies,  
__Turn my head and I can see you,  
__Could that really be you?  
__Sometimes I'm wondering why,  
__You look at me and blink your eye.  
__You can't be acting like me Zelda.*  
__I see your beautiful smile  
__And I would like to run away from  
__Reflections of me in your eyes.  
__Oh, please  
__Talk to me.  
__Show some pity.  
__You touch me in many, many ways,  
__But I'm shy, can't you see?_

Link was watching the sunset again. He had chickened out of confessing to Zelda about his feelings again. And he had to face the consequences.

Zelda had been on a date with a worthy prince of her age. Link had been spying on her to see what would happen.

Link remembered and hated the moment when the prince's lips met Zelda's. Tears softly rolled down Link's cheeks.

______

_I see,  
__Can't have you,  
__Can't leave you there 'cause  
__I must sometimes see you  
__And I don't understand how you  
__Can keep me in chains  
__And every waken hour,  
__I feel you taking power from me  
__And I can't leave,  
__Repeating the scenery over again._

Link was once again walking through the town. He stopped when Zelda called out to him. They had grown to be great friends.

"Guess what, Link!" Zelda said excitedly. "The prince asked me to marry him!"

Link nearly fled. But he kept a straight face and said, "Do you love him?"

Zelda blushed. "I do, Link."

"I'm happy for you." Link smiled at her. She smiled back.

____

_Sometimes I'm wondering why  
__You look at me and blink your eye  
__You can't be acting like my Zelda.*  
__I see your beautiful smile and  
__I would like to run away from  
__Reflections of me in your eyes.  
__Oh, please  
__Talk to me.  
__Show some pity.  
__You touch me in many, many ways,  
__But I'm shy, can't you see?_

Link was watching the sunset yet again. It seemed like one of his favorite pastimes now.

Yesterday had been Zelda's wedding. Link hadn't been able to do anything about it.

"Link? Why don't you come inside?" It was Zelda.

"I'll be there in a minute," Link answered without turning his head.

She walked back inside.

Link cried out there for an hour. Zelda never came back to get him.

____

_Oh baby,__  
Talk to me.  
_Show some pity.  
You touch me in many, many ways,  
But I'm shy, can't you,  
I'm shy, can't you,  
I'm shy, can't you see?

* * *

*Tear. Sniff.

That was sad, if I do say so myself! Please Review!


End file.
